A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers!
:The Mario Brothers and the Wario Brothers put aside their differences and start a rock band. Overview Overview Synopsis Mario and Luigi ride their go-kart up to the mailbox and get another letter from Bowser. Bowser is starting to get bored out of his mind, and ended up eating a Goomba to pass the time. At the end of the letter, Bowser demands that the Mario Brothers return to the Mushroom Kingdom at once. Mario and Luigi are disgusted by the fact that Bowser actually ate a goomba. Luigi then recalls a time when Yoshi ate a goomba, which disgusts Mario even more. Luigi then asks Mario what he wants to do this time, and Mario suggests they start a rock band. The Mario Brothers quickly ride their go-kart back to the house to begin their quest to form a rock band. The first audition soon begins, as turns out to be.... Wario?!?!?! But it seems Mario and Luigi don't care, and begin to interview him for a spot in the band. Wario says that he plays guitar, and thinks he's pretty good at it. When asked how he gets along with others, Wario says that "People love me, I love them, we all just love each other!" Mario then asks how Wario will get to rehearsals, and Wario says that he has a motorcycle. The Mario Brothers nod and it seems they accept him into the band. The next audition is Ash, who walks awkwardly into the room. Mario asks him why he wants to join the band, and Ash says that it's because he likes music... a lot. This makes Luigi believe that Ash doesn't even play an instrument, and Mario looks at him questionably. Ash quickly remembers that he plays the poke-flute, and takes it out. Unfortunatly for him, he plays it really badly, and the Mario Brothers decide he shouldn't be in the band. After many failed auditions, Mario and Luigi are getting bored of finding a final member. It turns out Waluigi is auditioning for the band as well. Mario says to impress him quickly, or he won't get a spot. Luigi is slowly falling asleep. Waluigi says that he plays the keyboard, he gets along well with people, he doesn't pee in the sink, he can get to rehearsal on time, he doesn't play the poke-flute, and that he hates the Golden Compass. Mario and Luigi are shocked and impressed. They quickly accept Waluigi as the final member of the band. With auditions over, the legendary "Johnny Mushroom and The Kingdoms" band is born. The gang quickly begins rehearsals in Mario's house. They soon begin to practice, but it seems that they aren't that good. Mario realizes that if they are going to get better, they need to write better songs. Soon, RMA Records begins to show the band's first album, and tells us that the band has become a success. The band seems to have come up with many songs, like "I'm stomping on goombas!", "I wish they all could be Mushroom Kingdom girls", "Hey now, you're a plumber", "Like a plumber", "You toss me right round", and one of their greatest hits of all time, "Smells Like Bowser", (a quick preview of the music video is shown). After being Music Celeberties for awhile, Mario soon gets bored of the band and decides to break it up. Luigi, Wario and Waluigi seem dissapointed and slowly leave the rehearsal room, thus ending JMK. Appearances Characters *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Ash Ketchum *Waluigi Locations *The Mailbox *Mario's House *The Battlefield Letters Fifth Letter from Bowser Items *JMK Instruments Production Notes Character Revalations *Revelations Series Continuity *Continuity Trivia *Trivia Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8B8-cjrSv0I&feature=response_from_watch Season One